Mr Monk Joins the Theatre
by Monk-O-Phile81
Summary: Natalie/Monk. Character death, not well-known character. Chapter 7 just up. Sorry it took so long. Please review.
1. The Job

Mr. Monk Joins the Theatre

By: Monk-O-Phile81

_I own nothing, that has to do with anything about Monk or Romeo and Juliet!_

Darkened room filled with costumes, swords, and other various props. Shadowy figure enters, picks up a small vial and replaces it with another. As he's leaving, he is stoped by the janitor.

Janitor: Hey!

_Shadowy figure approaches_

Hey! What are you doing?

_Shadowy figure attacks, they struggle and he leaves._

Enter: April Rose (director) has bag over shoulder unlocks door and goes in, shuts door, turns around, turns on lights and sees Janitor. Screams.

Theme Song

Monk to Captain: So he's alive?

Captain: Yep

Monk: Then why'd you call me?

Captain: It's been slow so I thought I'd give you something to do, besides we've been here 6hrs and do you know what we've found?…Nothing.

Monk: And?

Captain: And you're the best detective I've got. Therefore, I want you to look around and tell me what you think.

Monk: What did the janitor say?

Captain: Nothing.. the guy busted his jaw, both hands, and a leg.

_Monk begins looking around_

Natalie: Wow! They've got a full house tonight!

Disher: Yea! They said (_Flips through notebook) _"The Show Must Go On"

See play as if in audience. It's the scene where Romeo and Juliet die. After the curtain closes, they are to rise for the 'funeral procession' but they don't. They are dead. Poisoned.

April to Monk: Please Mr. Monk. I need to know why my theater is being harassed…You won't even have to do any of the performances, I'm sure we'll have found a replacement for you by the next one.

Monk: But…I…I…

Natalie: Come on Mr. Monk (_takes off to side)_ it is a job. You're getting paid for it.

Monk: I can't act. The last time I did I almost died. Sharona had to come out on stage and jump the lady.

Natalie: Mr. Monk, you don't even have to perform. You're just going under cover.

Monk: ok. Fine I'll do it.

April: Oh! Thank you Mr. Monk _hugs and kisses Monk on each cheek, then runs back stage._

Monk: Wipe…wipe…wipe! _He scrubs face_

Natalie: Mr. Monk why do we have to rehearse? Rehearsal begins in an hour.

Monk: Natalie…I'm gonna tell you one more time, I…

Natalie: "Can't act" I know. But I don't believe you, you fooled everyone on that pier.

Monk: That was different. If I didn't die I was going to be put in prison.

Natalie: Then pretend that if you don't do this you'll be put in prison.

Monk: Natalie (sigh) just _motions to script_

Natalie: Fine! _Climbs onto a "balcony" and begins reading from script_

O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

April (from stage entrance): _claps_ Bravo, bravo. Ms. Teeger, You're hired!

Natalie: Really?!

April: yes , you're the best Juliet I've seen in years… Aside from myself, darling.


	2. Rehearsal and Dr Kroger's

** Rehearsal**

_(Chattering)_

April: Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new Romeo and Juliet, Jason Drakes and Natalie Teeger…well what are you waiting for? Mingle, mingle."

John: Hey, I'm Mercuttio

Marie: I'm Lady Capulet, it's very nice to meet you both.

_Various others greet them and Natalie slyly hands Monk wipes._

**_Later_**

Natalie and Monk are in center of stage. They just finished speaking.

April: Okay…now, kiss.

Monk: wait, we really have to…

April: Kiss? Yes, now remember, this is a first kiss. It's sweet, passionate, romantic.

_Monk hesitates._

Natalie (so only Monk hears it.): just pretend I am Trudy

_They kiss. At first, it's awkward then very natural, 'sweet, passionate, romantic'. It lasts a bit longer than expected._

_April clears throat._

_Monk breaks the kiss. Natalie slowly opens her eyes._

Natalie: wow.

April: very good…take five.

_Natalie gives monk a wipe: here._

_Monk just pockets it, he didn't want Natalie to see, but she does._

_**Dr. Kroger's Office**_

Kroger: Adrian is something bothering you?

Monk: it's just… this case.

Kroger: you're working on that…uh…Shakespeare killer case, huh?

Monk: yea. I'm under cover…as an actor. I'm playing Romeo.

Kroger: that doesn't sound too bad

Monk: here's the thing…Na…(sigh) Romeo and Juliet…have to, you know…

Kroger: Kiss?

Monk yes…even in rehearsal.

Kroger: you know Adrian, it's just acting. It doesn't mean anything.

_Waits for a response, Monk just looks guilty._

Kroger: were you just acting?

Monk: I… (sighs)

Kroger: so do I know this Juliet?

Monk: yes

Kroger: who is she?

Monk: I'd rather not say.

Kroger: ok. I understand, she probably wants her privacy.

Monk: it's just that…Natalie gave me a wipe after and I didn't even use it.

Kroger: well that's good, Adrian that's progress.

Monk: and Natalie told me to just pretend that she was Trudy, right before we kissed, but I didn't. _Puts hands in face and moans_

Kroger: I thought you and Juliet kissed.

Monk: Natalie IS Juliet…oh god…she must hate me. I kissed her for too long. A lot longer than the director said. _Moans_

Kroger: Adrian…Adrian! Listen. I'm sure Natalie doesn't hate you. You need to calm down.

Monk: I didn't hate it!

Kroger: you didn't hate it?

Monk: and I hate myself for not hating it. And now Natalie hates me too.

Kroger: Adrian! Why do you think she hates you? What was her reaction?

Monk: wow!

Kroger: _nervous chuckle _is that all she said:

Monk: yes.

Kroger: then, Adrian, I don't think she minded it all that much.


	3. Sharona

_Monk and Natalie are in Monk's living room Monk and Natalie are in Monk's living room. They each have a script in hand and are acting out a kissing/hugging scene. Sharona walks in door with a grocery bag and looks around, then comes into the living room._

Sharona: O my gawd!

_Natalie and Monk jump apart. Monk just stands there like a deer in the headlights. Natalie fixes her lipstick with her fingers._

Sharona: Adrian I am so sorry. I was in town and thought id come over and surprise you…I guess I really did.

_Monk is in shock and just stands there with his mouth hanging open._

Sharona: well aren't you gonna introduce us?

Monk: oh…um…this is my Nat…fri…a…(sighs)

Natalie: Hi I'm Natalie Teeger, his assistant. You must be Sharona.

Sharona: _looks from Natalie to Monk) _yea. Wow. To that's what an assistant's really for huh. Adrian can I talk to you for a minute. _She takes him aside. In a hushed tone. _Your assistant? You were just kissing your assistant? I thought you were a 'married man'.

Monk: I…it's just…here's the thing…

Natalie: we're working on a case right now. Were under cover as actors at a theatre. We were just rehearsing. He's Romeo and I'm Juliet.

Sharona: uh huh. Well Adrian, I guess I'll let you go brush your teeth.

Monk: why would I need to…oh…um…yea. _Hurries into bathroom._


	4. Mr Monk's little chat

**_I still don't own Monk or Romeo and Juliet (darn it! I could really use the money)_**

Sharona: he's changed.

Natalie: not really, not since I first met him. As the old saying goes: don't change anything…ever!

Sharona: well he's changed since the last time I seen him…he's a good man ya' know.

Natalie: I know, I've only met one man as good as he is.

Sharona: really?

Natalie: yea, Mitch, My husband.

Sharona: you're married? It didn't look like it the way you had a lip lock on Adrian a minute ago.

Natalie: He died years ago, when Julie was five! _Monk is "hiding" in the doorway but Natalie and Sharona notice him._

Sharona: who's Julie?

Natalie: oh…sorry…she's my daughter. She's 16.

Sharona: Oh! My son, Benjy, is close to that same age.

Natalie: Mr. Monk told me about him. I'd love to see a picture of him.

Sharona: Mr. Monk? Hw long have you known him?

Natalie: oh 3or 4 years, 3 months after you left. _Sharona show Natalie a picture of her and Benjy. _

Sharona: do you have one of, Julie, was it?

_Monk walks into kitchen, still in earshot._

Natalie: sure. _Pulls out an album from off Monk's shelf. The first one is the one of the three of them and Monk is smiling. _That's my Julie.

Sharona: she's beautiful…Is that Adrian? _Natalie nods_. He's smiling? He never smiles, especially that time of year.

Natalie: I know. He always gets so sad at that time of year, so Julie and I always make him come over. _Sharona continues looking through album._

Sharona: what the medal for?

Natalie: Oh. Julie made him that after he put that astronaut, Steve Wagner, away. She told him he was the bravest man she'd ever met, except for her father.

Sharona: why's his face like that?

Natalie: I used the flash…retinal scaring.

Monk walks in with a tray of food

Natalie: Oh thank you Mr. Monk/Sharona: oh thank you Adrian (_simultaneously)_

Monk: so…uh…Sharona…where are you staying?

Sharona: at the Holiday Inn

Monk: you shouldn't be staying there, other people have used the beds, do you know the last time it was disinfected? You'll stay with Natalie.

Natalie: Me!?/Sharona: Her!?

Monk: what's wrong? I thought you two…

Natalie: nothing's wrong. Why would you say that?

Sharona: yea Natalie's will be perfect

Natalie: yea it'll be great, just like a slumber party.

_Natalie looks at watch._

Natalie: oh! Mr. Monk, I've gotta' take Julie to her friend's house. _To Sharona _she's at dance class. You two'll be fine so I'll just go.

Monk: um. I'll walk you to your car…if you don't mind Sharona.

Sharona: on No I'll be fine. I'll just clean up.

_Natalie grabs purse and her and Monk exit._

Sharona: _mockingly '_I'll walk you to your car. Do you mind Sharona, Natalie and I wanna' go suck faces.'

_Natalie's car. Monk is standing at the unrolled window._

Monk: I'm sorry

Natalie: For what?

Monk: for…for kissing you.

Natalie: what? Mr. Monk, it's in the script. It would be kinda hard to avoid.

Monk: I shouldn't have mad you join the play with me.

Natalie: Mr. Monk, you didn't make me do anything. I could have said no to her. But I didn't. It was my choice. I did do a little acting in high school.

Monk: so you don't hate me?

Natalie: hate you? Mr. Monk, nothing you could ever do would make me hate you…besides, you weren't that bad… I can see why Trudy kept you around. _She speeds off leaving Monk stunned._


	5. Mr Monk and Natalie's dad

_I decided to change my format, I'll be writing regular now, it's easier to type than a script. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I got busy then sick. So here goes another chapter. This story was written before Stanley Kamel passed away. I will act as if it never happened mainly because I don't know anything about his new doctor._

_I don't own Monk, but rumor has it that Shakespeare traveled to the future and based his writings off my fourth grade paper. So, I don't get money for either one._

Monk walked back into his apartment still contemplating Natalie's last comment. Sharona was in the kitchen talking on Monk's phone.

"Sure thing…It's good to talk to you too…yea we'll be there in a few…bye. bye." Sharona hung up. "We got a job. Let's go."

**The Crime Scene. **

When Monk and Sharona entered the one story house on Sunset, they soon viewed the sheet-covered body of a fairly young woman.

Monk bent down and lifted the sheet to view the body. "She was twenty-eight"

"Hey, Monk. Sharona." Stottlemyer greeted them. "How'd you know that?"

"It's a gift…and a curse. What else have you got?"

"Name's Tiffany Preston, she was 28years old, and was bludgeoned to death earlier today. I'd like you to take a look around." Monk begins his scan of the room, when Disher walks in.

"I just finished getting statements from the neighbors, they said no one came or went" he looked up and saw Sharona. "Oh my god! Sharona!" he ran to her and picked her up swinging her around in a circle before setting her back down. "I've missed you so much." He then realized everyone, but Monk was starring and Sharona was turning red. He cleared his throat "I-I didn't think I'd see you again" he said a little more quietly "um…I'm gonna go" he motioned to the front door and began to exit, but before he could Monk called the Captain over.

"Captain! I think the guy went out this door" he seemed to be talking about a back door, but he was motioning to a closet with horizontal slats 'he's in here' he mouthed. All the officers gathered around the closet and Monk and Sharona stood back. One officer threw the door open while the others held their guns ready.

"Freeze! SFPD!" Stottlemyer bellowed at a man hunkered in the closet clinging to a rolling pin. He began to cry.

"I-I-I didn't mean to! Sh-She said I was cheating on her, She shook the rolling pin at me, I got angry a-and I hit her! I-I didn't mean to!" The man sobbed as Disher and another officer pulled him out of the closet and cuffed him.

"Here's your murder weapon, Sir" Disher said.

"Good. Bag it and go book the scum." Stottlemyer replied.

"Captain. I wanted to talk to you about Adrian and this 'case' he's workin' on." Sharona said, pulling the captain aside while Monk continued to look around and straighten things out.

"Oh yea! How's our 'Romeo' doin?" he asked/

"So he's really workin' on a case?"

"Yea, of course. Why?"

" Cause, when I walked into his apartment earlier, I found him and that new 'assistant' of his, makin out!" she said, snidely.

"Wait! Are we talking about the same Adrian Monk? Because the Adrian Monk I know wouldn't ever do that."

"Well, he did! And when I said I'd let him go brush his teeth, he acted like he didn't want to!" The Captain was about to reply, when Disher interrupted.

"Captain, we gotta go, there's been another murder at the theatre."

Stottlemyer stood there at the theater, left hand on hip, right hand finger and thumb on opposite sides, massaging his temples. Monk was a few feet away from the tarp-covered body, his fingers entwined. Sharona and Disher were standing close; Disher with his eyes wide and notebook flipped open. Sharona was just starring at the body.

Stottlemyer sighed, "Where's Natalie?" Natalie came running up from where she just parked her Jeep. She had seen the police cars there and decided to stop and see if Monk was there.

"I'm right here…why?" everyone just stared at her, Stottlemyer with his mouth open trying to find words. "Why? Who died?" she said, panic beginning to form in her voice. She went over to the body and lifted the corner of the tarp.

"Oh my god!" she gasped. Monk stepped forward and she leaned on his chest, her hands up to her face to hide her tears. "Dad." Was all she said as Monk wrapped his arms around her and led her to her car. He gently guided her into the backseat buckled her up. "Sharon, I'm gonna need you to drive her to her house." He said, then climbed in the back himself, giving Sharona the address. He buckled himself, handed her the keys, and wrapped his arms around Natalie once again.

"I thought you only rode up front." Sharona said, sarcastically.

"Sharona, just drive." Monk said with intensity she had never heard come from him before.

_Authors note: I hope you like it. Again, sorry it took me so long, but I've been busy and sick. When I did have the time to type, I was too tired (or lazy, but I prefer tired) lease review and I'll try to post again soon._

_Monk-O-Phile81_


	6. Mr Monk and the Fight

O

_O.K. here it is, Ladies and Gents. Finally! It's shorter than my others, and probably not my best, but here it is. Oh. Yeah. I almost…forgot: "I don't own Monk, yadda yadda yadda!"_

**Mr. Monk and the Fight**

Monk led Natalie to her bed and pulled the covers back for her, "You'll feel better after you get some sleep," he told her. It probably wasn't true, but he wanted to make her feel better. He got up to leave, but was stopped by a hand. He sat back down and waited for Natalie to fall into the comfort of sleep.

Sharona ended her call on her cell phone, as Monk came down the stairs.

"She's finally asleep. Who was that?"

"Randy. He's picking me up."

"To get your stuff from the hotel? I just cleaned the guest bedroom for you.

"No. He's taking me back to the hotel."

"Why." Adrian was confused, why would anyone want to stay at a germy hotel when they could stay at a house cleaned by Adrian Monk. (He planned to clean the rest of the house later.)

"Because I don't think there's enough room here for me. Besides you and Natalie seem pretty cozy." She said Natalie's name with disdain.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, first, I walk in on you two making out, then you had to 'walk her to car', then this!" she gestured upstairs.

"Sharona, her father just died!" a car horn beeps outside Natalie's house.

"Bye!" Sharona leaves. Monk runs out the door after her.

"Sharona! Wait! I don't even have your number!" Randy just drove away. A man walking his dog came walking up to Monk and put his hand on Monk's shoulder.

"Don't worry man, there'll be other chicks." Monk glared at the man (probably a hippie) shrugged his hand off his shoulder, and stormed into the house.

When Natalie came downstairs Monk was, can you guess?…Vacuuming.

"Oh. Sorry. Did I wake you up? I was just cleaning. Sorry." He mumbled.

Natalie gathered her purse, keys, and jacket and begins to leave.

"Aren't you coming, Mr. Monk?"

"Coming? Where?"

"We have rehearsal. If we don't leave now we'll be late."

"I didn't think you'd…"

"Oh!" She interrupted him "I almost forgot, April called me last night and you and I have to do the performance, you replacement got sick or something. So we have to make every rehearsal."

"I have to do the performance?" panic entered his voice.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." She rubbed his back.

"Are you sure you feel up to it, because if you don't we can just stay home and she can find someone else to do it."

"Mr. Monk, I'm fine. You're not getting out of this that easily! So come on." After putting the vacuum away, Monk reluctantly left."

_The next chapter will have Dr. Kroger in it. Thanx for all the reviews! Keep 'em comin'! ___


	7. Mr Monk and Dr Kroger's Office

_I don't own these guys, blah, blah, blah! On with the story…finally!_

**Dr. Kroger's Office**

"And she's not even upset. But I don't want to say anything because she'll start crying again and I don't think I can handle that." Adrian explained to the good doctor.

"Well Adrian, she's just going through the grieving process. It sounds like she's in denial. These things take time, you should know that.

" I know. It's just I don't think I have enough Kleenex for that. I only buy ten boxes and they have to last me the whole month… and then there's Sharona…" Monk trailed off.

"What about Sharona, did she call?" Dr. Kroger was on the edge of his seat now.

"No she came to my house. She's in town for a medical seminar and to visit her sister…she walked in while Natalie and I were……"Rehearsing" and now she thinks Natalie and I are getting 'cozy' together, so she won't talk to me. And to top it all off I have to do the last performance of Romeo and Juliet" he sighed, and put his head in his hands, "this is the worst possible time to be me." He groaned.

"Well…ok…um," he looked down at his watch; it was time for his next appointment. "Our session is up for today, but we can continue this next session."

They walked to waiting area.

"What are you doing here, Crazy?" was Harold's immediate reaction when he spotted the detective.

"I'm here for my session, and I'm not the crazy one."

"Oh. So, you're seeing him six times a week now? You _are_ crazy. Look in the dictionary under crazy and do you know what you'll find? Adrian Monk." His voice rose to a yell the more he said.

"I'm not crazy! You are! You're under 'crazy' and 'liar' in the dictionary!" Adrian retorted.

"Harold. Harold! Harold!!" the doctor yelled, "if you must know it was an emergency session, now…" he was cut off by Harold.

"Emergency session? You said you don't do those anymore.

"No, he just doesn't do them for crazies, like you!" Monk screamed.

"Crazy!? You're the crazy one!"

"Harold! Go in my office! Now!"

"Look it up! See what you find under crazy! I dare ya!" Harold yelled as Dr. Kroger pushed him into his office.

"I already know what I'll find, YOU!" Monk yelled back.

"Look it up, Crazy!"

"Go to hell!"

"HAROLD!"

Author's note: Sorry about the delay, I have been busy lately. Do you think Captain Stottlemyer would let me borrow Monk for awhile, just to get my house in perfect order for the showings (I'm selling it and moving to the mountains, to be closer to family…and fishing.) and to do my cleaning jobs? That way I could work on my story more! Thanx for the reviews! Keep em commin! Let me know what you want to see in up coming chapters and or stories! You can PM me your ideas. Thanx again, I'll work on getting another chapter up soon.

Monk-O-Phile81


	8. Mr Monk is at the Police Station

_I'm back! Wow! It's been awhile! Since the last post I've sold my house, and packed and moved, watched a two year old for 2 weeks while his newborn sister was sent to Denver Children's hospital, (I'm never having children…at least not for awhile!) and packed and moved some more because I couldn't find a place in 2 weeks while packing and moving, and working. So I haven't gotten much further on my story and if I don't add more I will catch up to my self soon. So if you have any ideas you would like to see in this story please let me know!_

_Thanx,_

_81_

* * *

**Police Station**

"Hey, Monk! You ok?" Stottlemyer greeted them. Natalie walked up and rubbed Monk on the back as he touched his eyebrow.

"Yea. He just had a run in with Harold." She explained.

"Does it have anything to do with the case?"

"No. I wish he was the Guy, but unfortunately, no." Monk sighed.

"Uh…Monk, could I talk to you for a minute?" Leland asked.

"Sure" Monk shrugged.

"In my office" the walked into the Captain's office and Leland sat in his usual place behind his desk while Monk began organizing it.

"We found a check in Mr. Davenport's possession. It was addressed to The April Rose Theatre. It was funding for the play. Monk, somebody doesn't want that play to continue…Now we checked out everyone who might have had it out for the director and we have her ex-boyfriend in custody. And you'll never guess who it is.

"Alex Clienman."

Stottlemyer stared, agape, "How'd you know that?"

"It's patently obvious, his file is sitting out and his picture is in the theatre case file."

Stott sighed, "Anyways, he's the guy we got on grand theft auto, fifteen years ago. Well his rap sheet is as about as long as the car chase he led us on."

Monk shuddered. "Don't remind me, that was the worst driving I've ever seen."

"Monk, I had to speed, we were on a car chase!"

" Yes, but did you have to go through so many red lights? And, you didn't even use your blinker!"

"Monk, could we just get back to the case?"

Adrian sighed, "Ok. Fine."

"Him and April broke up after she fired him from a production of Romeo and Juliet. He got pissed and hit her, but she never pressed charges. But when he started stalking her, she got a restraining order. That's about the time we got him."

"Why didn't she press charges?"

"I don't know, but we got him in the interrogation room, you wanna come watch?"

"Sure" they got up and headed to the interrogation room.

"Uh, by the way, how's Natalie doin'?"

"Fine I guess. Dr. Kroger says she's in denial. It's 'the grieving process'…I just hope she doesn't start crying again." By this time they had made it to their destination and Stottlemyer joined Randy in the interrogation room while Monk headed for the observation room.

"Hey, what'd you guys talk about in there?" Natalie asked, "It wasn't me, was it?" she played.

"N-no! We talked about the case. The Captain thinks this guy did it. He's the ex-boyfriend. He hit her, stalked her, and stole a car…and she never pressed charges, she got a restraining order, but no charges…I don't think he's the guy." They turned and looked in on the interrogation.

"Where were you on Monday night, oh, lets say around eight P.M.?"

"If you think I killed those two people you're wrong." The brown haired man became defensive. "I wouldn't kill anyone. That's wrong!"

"Oh. And stealing a car and leading the police on a car chase, meanwhile endangering hundreds of peoples' lives isn't wrong?" Stottlemyer scoffed.

" I didn't kill anyone! What I did was wrong, I realized that and I changed!"

"Oh, and I bet you're gonna say you didn't attack the janitor, too, huh?" Randy was furiously taking notes.

"No, I didn't!" he stood up and his right arm, which had been hidden under the table the whole time, was in a cast and sling. " How could I have done that? My arm is broken, I'm having surgery on it next week."

Stottlemyer dragged Randy to the corner. "Randy?"

"Yeah, Capt'n?"

"Did you know his arm was broken?"

Yea, why?" Stott's faced turned red.

"Randy…these are the kinda things you need to tell me." He opened his mouth to speak when they heard a knock on the glass.

* * *

Stottlemyer and Randy joined Natalie and Adrian in the observation room.

"So, Monk, what do you think?"

"He's not he guy. His arm is broken, how could he have done it?" Adrian offered a very animated explanation.

"You remember that circus lady? She used and elephant to break her own foot, just because she knew we'd have a doctor look at it. He could be doing the same thing!" Leland was stressed.

"Wow! Wait!" Natalie interrupted, "She used an elephant to break her own foot?!"

"Yea!" Disher began to explain, " She had it step on her foot. It was her alibi!"

"Oh my god! What people will do to kill each other!"

" Can we get back to this case?" Stottlemyer grumbled.

"Besides, it's been fifteen or more years. I just don't buy that he held a grudge that long. He's not the Guy…what keeps bugging me is: Why didn't she press charges?"

"I don't know, Monk! Maybe she loved the guy. All I do know is that that guy either doesn't have an alibi, or he's not giving it to us. Besides, he hated her!" at this point, Natalie's cell phone rang. "She ruined his life. That was the last acting job he ever did."

Natalie hung her phone up, "Mr. Monk, that was my mom, she wants me to drive out to see her. She said it's an emergency."

* * *

_Thanx again for reading and reviewing! Right now, I've hit a roadblock and I'd appreciate some ideas from you readers. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Thanx Monkwriter for editing for me! :D_

_Thanx,_

_81_


End file.
